Unhealthy Addictions
by rain angst
Summary: L believed that Raito did not see him unless Raito was Kira, and is happy to be proven wrong. L/Raito kind of.


Disclaimer- Do not own Death Note.

Pairing- L/Raito

Warning-Don't like the pairing why are reading this, and secondly there is a kissing scene in here, so don't like yaoi don't read.

A chain connected L to his newest unhealthy addiction.

Of course Raito would never know, could never know, that L had somehow fallen in love with him. For emotions only got in the way, especially in L's line of work. A simply human emotion that dug itself deep within the spirit and refused to come back out once it was there until the host died. Like a tick that sucked away blood from the original individual, and if a person lost enough blood would also become faint and weak. Raito was a tick to L. Burying himself under L's skin and refusing to come out (1). The only way he would is if L himself died.

With the charm Raito always displayed, L would not be surprised if it was truly Raito who killed him. The man who for the moment was not Kira, but would someday become him again and L would finally have worth in Raito eyes again. At first the friendship L claimed to have for Raito had been a lie, but being chained to a person is bound to change a person's mind. L half blamed the handcuffs for their treachery against him, and by being chained had actually helped L realize his love for the handsome, arrogant teenager who seemed to have no special emotion toward L.

When Raito was Kira, at that time Raito did indeed hold a special emotion for L, even it was being the arch-enemy, someone who stood in the way to Raito paradise. He would never die for Raito's cause, but L decided that if he was going to die by his bratty love then he wants it to be in Raito's arms. A cliché he was willing to go with. At the moment he was dying at least he would have captured Raito full attention. It would all be on him, and no one else could take that away from him.

The investigation team had already gone home for the night and it was just the two of them left in that room. L had been sulking in front of his computer screen since there were at another dead end again and Raito hadn't even bothered to look at him for the whole day, which upset L more than the dead end.

Sure Raito hardly ever glanced in L's direction unless it was to show L another piece of information that could help move the investigation along, or to go to the bathroom, which at times L would say no just to see Raito face grow red from angry. Then see Raito's glare that probably would have scared anyone else away. L would only give Raito an indifferent stare, and Raito would spin around in his chair, at a fast pace, and knock L out of his chair while calmly saying that since L had gotten up Raito could go use the restroom now.

A few times L had been eating cake when Raito had done that. With his sumptuous cake smeared on the ground L only found it right to kick Raito in the stomach, which had at one time, almost made Raito pee his pants right there. As soon as Raito had stood up he had turned to L calmly and punched L square in the jaw. L guessed that he did indeed deserve the punch. Raito would never have forgiven him, if Raito had peed in front of the investigation team, and his own dad.

His train of thought was broken when he saw a slight movement from his side and was alerted to Raito presence, which was now standing in front of L and looking like Raito was coming to a decision. With a slight nod of Raito's head, in confirmation to himself, he leaned down and bought his lips to L in a fast but effective kiss.

L's eyes widened a tad bit more than their usual size before going back to normal. Raito's eyes were open and he was staring at L to gauge his reaction. He pulled away slightly, and only put a few inches between their two faces. Since Raito had so graciously kissed him first L decided that an eye for an eye could also mean a kiss for a kiss.

With that thought in mind L grabbed Raito's red sweater and pulled Raito closer until their lips crashed together in a sloppy, open mouth kiss. L couldn't hold back the small smirk on his lips when he saw Raito's own eyes widened.

L enjoyed how Raito lips were soft and couldn't help but nibble on the bottom lip and lick it. Understanding what L wanted Raito opened his mouth and the two automatically fought for dominance. L's tongue darted into Raito's mouth and began to memorize the inside. It tasted like black coffee, and the sushi Raito had eaten earlier that day. Not a sweet taste, but since it was Raito mouth L could get used to it, it was already very addictive.

When the lungs demanded air the two released each other while panting for air. "Although I am more than happy to indulge Raito-kun in kissing, what brought that about?" L asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Raito hesitated for a second before deciding to share, "the way you were sucking on your lollipop today, and showing off the tied cherry stem you did you with your tongue made me wonder if you really are a good kisser or not." Raito replied evenly, trying to hide the small blush that had crossed his cheeks.

That was the reason Raito had kissed him. If L had known that he would have done that much earlier and not let a whole month go by. "Did I pass Raito-Kun's test" L asked innocently, titling his head to the side slightly to add to the affect.

Raito smirked at him lightly, with the small blush still covering his cheeks, "yes Ryuuzaki, you did pass. And as a reward" Raito said moving back towards L and stopping only when his mouth was a few inches away. "You get another kiss" Raito said in a husky voice which lead to Raito capturing L's mouth with his own again.

This time Raito nibbled Ryuuzaki bottom lip and as soon as L opened his mouth Raito stated to massage L's tongue with his own, and heard L release a small moan. Not wanting to be the only one to make a moaning sound L was able to get Raito own tongue back into it's rightful mouth with L crashing his own tongue against Raito's again and deepening the kiss. Raito let out a longer moan, and L decided that if he was indeed wrong about Raito being Kira he would admit to Raito that he loved him after the Kira case ended. After all Raito was another one of L's unhealthy addictions.

The End

I hear that ticks will bury themselves into a person skin. My guess is they come out when they have enough/to much blood. Though I prefer to say they do not in this story. Hope it was an interesting idea.

I apologize if I missed any spelling/grammar mistakes. I'm editing my own work, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes. Hope you all enjoyed this story which took me about three hours to write and revise. I thought about going a little longer with the ending, but I just love the way I ended it with the last sentence and couldn't bring myself to write one that follows it.

Please tell me what you think about this one-shot.

Rain angst


End file.
